Two Loving Bunnies
I´ve lived in Bunnyburrow for over 50 years and it has changed so much And it surprises me so, considering how I chose the most peaceful and modest path I´m a born family man whose fate is to stay in this simple yet charming countryside Especially with my children and you, my lovely Bonnie Today´s a very important day, for it is the 40th anniversary of our wedding And it´s only a few months before that of our Judy and her fox darling Those two remind me so much of us when we were about their age Judy may be more adventurous than me, but the apple still hasn´t fallen too far from the tree Whether foxes or rabbits, love and family are what keeps all of us Hoppses together As a proud old buck, I couldn´t ask for more I´ve done nothing too special today, just spent quality time with my wife We had a stroll on the town´s marketplace, and I bought you a new purse Being stay at home types, we rarely do any big trips during our anniversaries But that´s fine, for both of us still appreciate the simplest of joys At the moment, I´m at a nearby meadow at dusk with you It fills me with such nostalgia, since that´s where we had our first date a long time ago Before that, I first met you at the Carrot Days festival, selling your family produce You were such a lovely doe back then, and that is what you still are Despite not being a young bunny anymore, your motherly beauty surely isn´t going away With a woman of your heart, it has been a great time raising our huge family We feel like young lovers again as we hold paws and see the sunset With the colorful hue it creates around the countryside, it surely is a magnificent sight It´s a good thing we too changed our ways and learned to understand predators I have no use for a fox spray at all anymore, considering our son in law is one of those Makes me so happy that Judy has gotten so well with Nick through her cop career I wish them all the best as a husband and wife, and I hope the fox takes good care of her We sit down on the soft grass as I place my paw on your soft shoulders While turning closer to you and seeing a gentle smile on your face The way you blush and giggle imply that you´re already in bit of a romantic mood I kiss you gently on the cheek the same way I did back then with my beloved Followed by you hugging me with the strength of a grizzly bear You´re such a strong hugger that you almost lift me up in the air Anybody would be lucky to have a wife like you, my honey bunny Showing love and care for your husband and children every day As the darkness falls upon the meadow, I escort you home in a gentlemanly manner You look sleepy yet so happy at the same time as we reach the door That big family home with you has surely been worth sharing All the memories that come with it, so heartwarming We´re going to spend the rest of the night before sleep cuddling by the fireside Rabbits in general seem to have a fondness for it, as Judy and Nick´s romance has shown me In reality, just settling down is not the real reason why the two of us are so happy It´s because we´ve gotten to rise such a big and wonderful family so safely and peacefully Couldn´t be more content with our long-lasting life as a married couple It´s the one thought I have in my mind at the moment as we´re in an embrace most affectionate This little town will stay as the home of our family for many, many years A family that was started by two loving bunnies. Category:Stories from Stu´s POV Category:StuxBonnie Category:Wedding anniversary stories Category:POV stories Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories about Judy´s family Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Stories about mothers Category:Oneshots Category:Stories about Judy´s parents